Spring Brings Out the Crazy Cupids
by lady-sphinx
Summary: Everyone is playing yenta. What will come of all these matchmaking schemes? A lot of fun! multi-couple romance/comedy. Enjoy!
1. a plan

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Prologue  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me.   
  
  
  
It was a bitterly cold winter's day in February when Darien made his  
way to the arcade. The sky was   
just beginning to spit snow at him when he entered the glass doors.   
  
  
"Brrr...it's cold out there!" He walked across to the counter, which his best friend   
Andrew was busily wiping. "One cup of coffee, please, black."  
  
  
"Way ahead of ya, man!" Andrew drew out a fresh cup, ready and steaming. "Made it   
when you walked in the door. You are so predictable."   
  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Have you got a...." at this point Andrew interrupted him, handing him   
the daily paper, and a donut.   
  
  
"Like I said earlier, Dare, predictable."  
  
  
Darien chose to ignore the last comment, and enjoyed his coffee and paper.  
  
  
  
"Oh my! The snow's really coming down, now!" Ami, the blue haired girl observed,   
removing her coat and hat.   
  
  
"Boy, I'll say! My black hair is white!"   
  
  
"Hee, hee! Raye looks like a grandma!"  
  
  
"Mina!"  
  
  
"Come on guys...no fighting today!" Lita, the tall, strong brunette begged them.  
  
  
One last girl straggled in behind them. She had the weirdest hairdo: two buns, one on   
each side of her head, with long pigtails streaming from them. She was struggling to get   
her snow-covered coat off. After she was free, she suggested, "Hey! Come on everybody!   
Let's get some coco!"   
  
  
"Yeah!" they all agreed to this idea, and went to the counter. All of them sat. Andrew   
soon came to take their orders.   
  
  
"Hey girls! What's up? Why aren't you all in school?" Andrew asked them.   
  
  
"We got out of school today, because of the snow." Ami informed him.  
  
  
"Well, then, what would you like?"  
  
  
"5 hot cocos please!" they all said.  
  
  
"Okay, coming right up!"  
  
  
It was just then Darien noticed Serena sitting next to him. He stole glances at her every   
few minutes for a while, and then said, "Oh. Hi, Meatball Head. Why   
aren't you in school failing a test?"  
  
  
"Oh shut up jerk! We don't have to go to school today! Its snowing,   
or are you too stupid to   
recognize snow?"  
  
  
"Hmmm..." was his response. At this, Serena turned angrily away from him, hitting him   
with her pigtails.   
  
  
"Hey! Watch it Meatball Head! Those pigtails of yours ought to be banned from public as   
lethal weapons!" he cried.   
  
  
"Shut-up!" and she stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
  
"Hmmm...." And he was again enthralled with his paper.  
  
  
Serena watched him intently, and then asked, "Hey, Darien?"   
  
"What?" he sounded annoyed.  
  
  
"Do you have the comics in there?"  
  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
  
  
"Can I see them? Please?"  
  
"Okay, here." And he handed them to her. Meanwhile, across the arcade, in a booth, sat   
the other girls and Andrew.   
  
  
"They are so perfect for each other! But how do we set them up?" Mina observed.  
  
  
"I have a plan, girls, but I'll need your help to make it happen...are you in?" Andrew   
asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, we're in. Now, spill" Raye told him, while everyone else nodded. Soon, they were  
all whispering amongst themselves, while the oblivious 'couple' sat together in   
comfortable silence.   
  
  
  
That's it for the prologue. This will be a fic starting around Valentine's and continuing throughout the spring. Hope you to enjoy it.   
  
Kisses and Hugs!  
Lady Sphinx  
  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	2. ANOTHER plan?

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Chapter 1- ANOTHER Plan?  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me.   
  
It's a short chapter this time. I promise a longer one next time. See more   
at the bottom. For now, to the story!   
  
(**************************************************)  
  
Serena sat watching the girls and Andrew laugh and talk. A few minutes later, Ken,  
Greg, and Chad walked in and sat with them.   
  
  
Greg sat beside Amy, Chad sat beside Raye, Ken sat beside Lita, and Andrew was sitting   
beside Mina. "Hmmm..." Serena said to herself.   
  
  
"What is it meatball head?" Darien asked her. "Do comics really take that much brain   
power?"  
  
  
"Oh Shut-UP Frog-Face!" Serena was a little annoyed. "I was just thinking that I ought to   
set those guys up."   
  
  
"Who?" Darien was suddenly very interested.  
  
  
"Mina and Andrew, Ken and Lita, Chad and Raye, and Greg and Amy...Aren't they so   
cute?"  
  
  
"Well," Darien replied, "A meatball head like you certainly can't do it by yourself.  
You'll screw everything up. How about I help you?"  
  
  
Serena was angry at first, but then asked, "Help me? How?"  
  
  
"Simple...you're friends with the girls, I'm friends with the guys...we can work   
together!"  
  
  
"Only if you promise not to make any cracks on me while we work together."   
  
  
"Only if you will say the same, Serena."  
  
  
Serena regarded him suspiciously, but then held out her hand. "Okay, deal?"  
  
  
"Deal." Darien shook her hand. "So, what shall we try first?"  
  
  
"Well, actually, I have a plan. Wanna hear it?"  
  
  
"Shoot!" he replied, and they sat, side by side, whispering plots.  
  
  
@~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ 


	3. PERFECTION!

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Chapter 2- PERFECTION  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me. I'm poor.   
  
Special thanks to all who sent in their votes...I was thrilled to think so many people  
read my story!!!  
(**************************************************)  
  
"So, Meatball...oops, sorry, old habits die hard...Serena-are you sure I can't call you  
Meatball Head...It just suits you!" Darien gave Serena a little grin and tugged on one of   
her pigtails.  
  
  
"GRRR...."   
  
  
"*sigh* Okay, Meatball Head...That's fine..." Darien looked a little annoyed. Then he  
brightened. "Oh, well! Let's get back to our project. Who shall we set up first?"  
  
  
"Hmmm...well, I shouldn't tell you this, but Raye is totally head-over-heels over Chad!"  
  
  
"Yeah, and Chad is totally whipped over her...let's do it!" Darien grinned happily, but  
then his face fell. "Are you sure she likes him? He's only been trying to get her to go out   
with him for WEEKS!"  
  
  
"Yeah. She talks about him non-stop. Nobody talks THAT much about somebody they   
don't like!!" Serena said matter-of-factly. "Now, what kind of date should   
we arrange?"   
  
  
"Maybe we could get them to go to the Spring Dance together. We could easily   
make that romantic." Darien suggested.  
  
  
"Hmmm...that's perfect! Now the only problem is, how do we get them together?"  
  
  
(meanwhile, in the back of the arcade)  
  
  
"Okay, time for Phase One of the Plan to go into action. We'll do everything   
we can to get them together. Any ideas?"  
Andrew asked.  
  
  
"Yeah. Let's set them up for the Spring Dance." Raye suggested. "It'd be easy to   
make that romantic." She sighed dreamily.  
  
  
"That's a great idea, Raye!" Chad told her.   
  
  
"Thanks, Chad." Raye seemed genuinely flattered. Then she noticed the rest of the table   
was silent. "So, what do the rest of you think?"  
  
  
Mina, Amy, and Lita looked at each other, then at Raye. Then Mina explained, "Well,   
Raye, it's just that it would be almost impossible to get them to go together. I   
mean...How do we get them together?"  
  
  
(back to Darien and Serena)  
  
  
Darien and Serena discussed many plans, but none had suited them. They eventually   
paid their bill and decided to walk and talk in the snowy park.  
  
  
"I just have no idea how we can get them together! Raye is just so stubborn sometimes!"  
the blonde girl whined.  
  
  
"Well, I have an idea," Darien told Serena, "but you aren't going to like it."  
  
  
"What is it?"   
  
  
"Maybe we could set them up on a blind date."  
  
  
"Raye hates blind dates. Especially after the one Mina set her up on. Ewwww...."   
Serena shuddered just thinking about it.   
  
"Yeah. I know. But, what if you told her you had a date and so you'd be there to help."  
  
  
"That's a great idea...except I don't have a date."  
  
  
"Um...that's where the part you aren't going to like comes in."  
  
  
"Huh? No...you don't mean...OH NO! I will not...I couldn't...you really aren't   
thinking...."  
  
  
"We could go together." Serena stopped walking and started beating her head against a   
tree. Darien gently pulled her over to a bench and tried to talk reasonably to her. "That   
way we could be there to avert any disasters and get them there together, too. C'mon,   
it's only one night, and I'm not THAT bad..." Darien gave her the puppy-dog-stare.  
  
  
"*giggles* Fine! But only if you promise to take me out to dinner, too!"   
  
  
Darien grinned and said, "Oh man! I'll be working overtime for months!"  
  
  
"HEY!" At that, Serena threw a handful of snow at Darien, starting a colossal snowball   
fight.   
  
  
In the end they grew tired and called a truce. Then they started walking back to the   
arcade to get some hot-cocoa.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
(back at the arcade)  
  
The group in the back booth was too wrapped up in their plans to notice Darien and Serena had left. They had arranged the PERFECT matchmaking plan.   
  
  
"Everything will be wonderful!" Mina squealed. "Nothing can go wrong now!"   
  
  
Suddenly, screams rang through the air. People were running frantically through the   
streets.   
  
  
"You and your big mouth!" Lita whispered to Mina. "Geez!"  
  
  
Everyone ran out of the arcade; the girls went into an alley and transformed.   
  
  
"Hey! Where's Serena?" Jupiter asked.  
  
  
"She and Darien must have already left. Try to get her on the communicator." Venus   
commanded.  
  
  
(This plan may have worked, had Serena not accidentally left her communicator at home.   
Oopsy...good thing she's heading back to the arcade!)   
  
  
Mercury was typing furiously on her handheld computer. "Well, I've found the   
monster's location. It is 2 blocks south of us, coming our way."   
  
  
"Any specifics yet, Mercury?" Venus asked.   
  
  
"Well..." she started, but was cut off by high pitched squawking. The monster had   
arrived.   
  
  
***************************************  
  
That's all for now. Hope you are enjoying it. Later!  
  
  
Lady Sphinx 


	4. Battle

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Chapter 3-BATTLE  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me. I'm poor.   
  
Special thanks to all who sent in their votes...I was thrilled to think so many people  
read my story!!!  
(**************************************************)  
When we left our brave Sailor Scouts:   
  
Mercury was typing furiously on her handheld computer. "Well, I've found the   
monster's location. It is 2 blocks south of us, coming our way."   
  
  
"Any specifics yet, Mercury?" Venus asked.   
  
  
"Well..." she started, but was cut off by high pitched squawking. The monster had   
arrived.   
  
*****************************  
And what an ugly monster it was! About 7 feet tall, yellow, and clucking like a chicken,  
the super-chicken-ugly-bird monster squawked and squawked.   
  
  
"Well," Mercury began again, "It has a small brain, but it can throw razor sharp   
feathers."  
  
  
Just then it threw feathers at Mars and Jupiter. Luckily, the feathers missed.  
  
  
"Hmmm...lets roast this bird, girls!" With that statement, Mars placed her index fingers   
together and prepared to let the monster have it. "Mars....fire...IGNITE!"  
  
  
The fire hit the bird right in the chest, but it barely singed the monster's feathers.   
  
  
"What?!" Mars cried out.   
  
  
"Squawk!" cried the bird. "Feather duster!" Dozens of razor-sharp feathers zoomed   
toward the scouts. They tried to dodge, but the feathers were too fast. Just as the feathers   
were about to cut them to ribbons, there was a shout behind them.  
"Moon...tiara...MAGIC!"  
  
  
The feathers were destroyed by Sailor Moon's tiara.  
  
  
"About time you showed up. Can't you ever get here on time like the rest of us?" Mars shouted at her, gleefully.  
  
  
"I just saved your butt, Pyro. Can it." Moon turned to Mercury. "Where's its weak   
point?"  
  
  
Mercury typed furiously. "Left wing-tip. It'll have to be a strong attack; the monster has   
some sort of shield. We'll all have to attack together. Okay?"  
  
  
Moon stepped in front of the others. "Let's do it!"  
  
  
They all powered up  
.  
  
"Mars...fire...."  
  
"Jupiter....supreme thunder...."  
  
"Mercury....ice bubbles..."  
  
"Venus...crescent beam...."  
  
"Moon....tiara...."  
  
  
Then they all fired at once.  
  
"IGNITE!"  
  
"CRASH!"  
  
"BLAST!"  
  
"SMASH!"  
  
"MAGIC!"  
  
  
The monster was dusted. The girls whooped and yelled and congratulated each other for   
a few minutes, and then de-transformed.   
  
  
"Let's go get some pizza to celebrate. I'm starving!" Serena said.  
  
  
"Aren't you always starving?"   
  
  
"Shut-up, pyro!"  
  
  
"Make me, meatball-head!"  
  
  
Thus began another tongue war.   
  
  
"Break it up, you two." Amy pleaded.  
  
  
"Yea. C'mon. I'll make cookies!" Lita persuaded them to stop with this promise of   
sweets.  
  
  
"Really?"   
  
  
"Cookies?"  
  
  
Mina grinned. "Let's go then. Race ya'll to Lita's!"  
  
"Loser cleans up the mess!" Amy cried.  
  
  
"Hey! Wait for me! It's my house!" Lita caught up with the others.  
  
  
"Don't leave me!" Raye yelled.  
  
  
"Or mphmm....owwie" Serena chose this inopportune time to clutz out. "Oh, man!   
Now I have to clean."  
  
  
Just then, a motorcycle drove up beside her. The rider lifted off his helmet to  
reveal...Darien! "Maybe you won't have to clean after all, Meatball Head. Tell me   
where Lita's place is and hop on. I'll have you there in a flash!"  
  
  
Serena told him, got on behind him, and held on tight. She would never admit it to   
Darien, but she was petrified of motorcycles. She had never been able to ride one   
without screaming all the way to the destination. She buried her head in his back and   
tried to forget she was on one. 'Hmmm...he smells like roses....what a nice smell.'  
  
  
Suddenly, the motorcycle stopped. "Serena. Serena, we're there. You can let go now."  
  
  
"Oh." Serena turned bright red and hopped away from the bike...and Darien. "Thanks   
for the ride. I owe ya one!" She ran up to the door to wait for her friends. In the   
doorway, she turned back and waved to Darien as he drove off.  
  
****************************************  
That's all this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	5. Spring Into Action

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Chapter 3-SPRING INTO ACTION  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me. I'm poor.   
  
Special thanks to all who sent in their votes...I was thrilled to think so many people  
read my story!!!  
(**************************************************)  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Darien gave Serena a ride to Lita's on his motorcycle. She ran up to the door to wait for her friends. In the doorway, she turned back and waved to Darien as he drove off.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Geez Meatball head, how did you get here so fast?" Raye asked as she scrubbed a   
cookie sheet.  
  
"My morning sprints are good for something...I know every shortcut in the city!" Serena   
was sitting at the counter, eating her 12th cookie.  
  
"If you know every shortcut in town," Mina said, "how come you are still always late for   
school?"  
  
Serena turned bright red and choked on her cookie. Amy started typing on her mini-  
computer.  
  
  
"Hey! Don't die on my cookie! I'll get a bad rep!" Lita patted Serena on the back.  
  
  
"According to my calculations, using a city map, there is no way Serena could have   
gotten here that quickly on foot. My theory is: she had help." Amy interjected.  
  
  
  
"Help, huh?" Raye turned and looked curiously at Serena, who was suddenly very   
interested in a painting on Lita's wall.   
  
  
  
"Serena?" Mina began.  
  
  
"Okay, Sere, time to 'fess up, girl!"  
  
  
'Hmmm...now may be the perfect time to try out our plan!' Serena thought. Outloud,   
she said, "Okay, okay. See, its like this:   
IwastryingtorunhereandIsawDarienandaskedhimforarideandnowIhavetogotothe  
dancewithhim!"  
  
"Whoa, Whoa!"  
  
"Wait just a minute?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Could you repeat yourself, Serena?"  
  
  
Serena sighed and said, "I was trying to run here and I saw Darien on his motorcycle. I   
asked him to bring me here. He said he would, but only if I'd go to the dance with him.   
Okay?" she sighed again. "I was hoping maybe one of you could come along so I   
wouldn't have to spend the WHOLE NIGHT with minus-zero personality boy."  
  
  
"We could all come!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
  
"Huh?" the others said.   
  
  
Amy leaned over to Mina and whispered, "That's not part of the plan."  
  
  
"Neither was this!" Mina whispered back. She then turned to the others and stated. "I   
could go with Andrew."  
  
  
"I could get Greg to take me, I guess." Amy said, blushing.  
  
  
"I suppose Ken would take me." Lita said.  
  
  
"I guess that leaves Chad and Raye." Serena said. "Why don't you ask him, pyro. I bet   
he'd say yes."  
  
  
"Um...we're already going together. I was going to ask you to find a date so we could   
double."  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Serena was exasperated. 'I'm torturing myself with Darien and they're  
already going?' "That's great!" she said quickly, trying to cover-up her goof. The others   
didn't notice her, though. They were gathering their things to head home.   
  
  
"Well, I think its time we headed home. It's getting late, and Mom will want me home   
for dinner." Mina said.  
  
  
"Yah. And I have to do some reading. I'm only 4 chapters ahead in Chemistry." After   
Amy said this they all sweat-dropped.  
  
  
"Grampa will want me home for chores, soon." Raye said, looking at her watch.   
  
  
"Well," Lita said, "I wish you could all stay longer."  
  
  
"If you want, you can come home with me. Mom and Dad are going out tonight, so we'd   
have to babysit Sammy-the-Spore, but you're welcome if you feel like coming. We   
could make it a sleepover!" Serena offered. She didn't want to spend the night watching   
Sammy play video games.  
  
  
"Sure, Serena. Let me get a bag of stuff together, and then we'll go." Lita was glad to be   
going to Serena's. She got lonely in her apartment, sometimes. "Do you want me to   
bring my new 'Evangelion' mangas?"  
  
  
"Sure!" Serena said. "I haven't read those yet."  
  
  
The girls walked out in the hall, and talked while Lita locked her door. "What are you   
guys doing tomorrow?" Mina asked.  
  
  
The general reply was that no one had any plans, so Mina explained her idea. "Well, I   
have an idea for tomorrow. Since it's a Saturday, how about we go shopping for dresses   
for the dance. A girls' day out!"  
  
  
"Okay. Let's meet at the mall at 1:00, okay?" Raye said.  
  
  
"Okay!" Everyone agreed.  
  
  
They left the apartment building and went their separate ways.  
  
"Bye!"   
  
"See ya tomorrow!"  
  
"Later!"  
  
**********************************************************  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
  
Next Chapter: The Dance   
  
Later!  
  
Lady Sphinx  
lady_sphinx@hotmail.com 


	6. ON THE WAY

Spring Brings out the Crazy Cupids!   
Chapter 4-THE DANCE  
Lady Sphinx  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, just borrowed it for a bit. Don't sue me. I'm poor.   
  
Special thanks to all who reviewed! I am thrilled to think so many people  
read my story!!!  
(**************************************************)  
  
Last chapter:  
  
The girls all plan dates for the dance. They decide they need to go dress shopping.  
  
**************************************************  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 1:00 p.m. boutique near Mina's:::::::::::::::  
  
"Serena! It must be criminal to look that good!" Mina said.  
  
"You look like a ballerina!" Lita sighed.  
  
"I gotta admit it, meatball head, you look great."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want!"  
  
Thus began another tongue war. When Serena and Raye finally stopped, Amy suggested   
Serena buy the dress.  
  
"But what if I find another one?" Serena asked them.  
  
"There's no way you can find another dress that looks that good, honey. Buy it." Mina commanded.  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 6:00 p.m. dress shop in mall ::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Raye, try this black one. It would be beautiful with your hair." Mina handed Raye a dress.  
As she walked into the dressing room Lita came out.  
  
"Oh Lita, you're beautiful!" Serena exclaimed. Lita was pleased and decided to buy it.   
Mina came out next.  
  
"The lacy one fits you perfectly Mina!" Amy said as she walked into the dressing room.  
  
The tight orange dress was quite becoming on Mina. At this moment she turned to see Raye.  
She tilted her head and studied her a moment, then said, "No, I don't like that one, Raye.   
It's much too long. Try the red one next."  
  
At this moment Amy walked out. "Oh Amy! Blue really is your color!" Lita was awe-  
struck.  
  
  
Serena was famished. "Can we eat soon, guys?" she whined.  
  
"We have to wait for Raye." Amy reminded her.   
  
At this moment Raye came out in a short red dress with long   
bell sleeves. It fit her like a glove. "I'm not sure this one is...."  
  
"It's perfect!" Lita interrupted. "You are definitely getting that one!" She said as she  
shooed her into  
the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes.  
  
They made their purchases and headed for Chic-fil-A.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Raye paced to and fro in her little room waiting for Chad to come get her.   
"He better not be late. If he is he's gonna get it!"  
  
She walked over to her mirror to check her hair and make-up once more. When   
she turned back around, her grandfather was standing in the doorway. She walked over to  
him and gave him a hug. "How do I look, Grandpa?"  
  
"Oh, Raye, you're all grown up!" He sobbed as he squeezed her.  
  
"Grandpa, your going to get my dress wet!" Raye said patiently. "Come on, Chad will be here  
soon, but right now, lets have some tea."  
  
About 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door.   
  
Raye answered it. "Chad! I'm so glad you made it. I was beginning to think you were LOST!"  
  
"Um...Raye, It's only 6:45. The dance doesn't start 'til seven."  
  
"Oh...right, I knew that. Well, lets get going!" She smiled at him and took his arm.   
  
"Uh..sure...." Chad was dazed.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Amy and Greg met at the school.   
  
"Well, um, Amy you look....nice....very nice." Greg stammered nervously.   
  
Amy seemed to wilt. She had expected a more enthusiastic greeting.  
She said, "Thanks Greg. You look...nice too." He did look nice in his   
gray suit with a blue shirt. He had given her a white rose wrist corsage. (AN: try saying that  
one three times fast...)  
  
He noticed her dissapiontment. He quickly added, "No, I mean, you look...beautiful.  
Really beautiful." He gently took her  
hand, and motioning to the entrance, said, "Shall we?"   
  
She grinned at him."Of course. Let's go!"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Darien arrived at Serena's at 6:50, right on the dot. Her mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh! You must be Darien. Serena will be right..."  
  
"I'm here Mom...go stall Dad." She leaned up and kissed her mother's cheek.   
"C'mon Darien." She grabbed his arm. "We have to go before   
Dad gets out here!" A very confused Darien was dragged to the car.   
  
Serena's mom smiled and waved from the doorway. "You look beautiful, sweetie!  
Have fun, kids. Bye!"   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Lita and Ken were driving in silence from her apartment.   
  
Ken cleared his throat and said, gruffly, "You look great."  
  
"You too." Lita whispered.  
  
"Wanna listen to some music?"  
  
"Got anything by Pink?"  
  
"You know it. I bet I know which song you wanna hear...."  
  
Lita grinned as he put in her favorite song.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mina was late, as usual. Andrew was sitting in the living room chatting amiably with her  
uncle and aunt, whom she was living with in Tokyo. She appeared on the steps and called out,   
"I'm ready."   
  
They all turned and gasped at her beauty.   
  
"You look beautiful. I am honored to escort you to the dance." Andrew bowed before her.  
  
She giggled and lightly punched his arm."Oh come on, you. We better hurry or we'll be late!"  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::   
  
I just love it when a plan comes together! **  
  
That's it for now. More later.  
  
Lady Sphinx 


End file.
